


A little drool

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [154]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsknit, tender and kiss.





	A little drool

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the most pointless drabble I’ve ever written, but I still like it. For sterekdrabbles words from October 5 and for the [Inktober for writers thingie](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/178697866392), day 6, Drooling, have some soft Sterek. ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/178792321227) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/145526).)

Stiles twitched awake from where he was dozing against Derek’s shoulder.

“Sorry, drool,” he mumbled as he clumsily tried to wipe it off before putting his head back again. “How’s it going?”

Derek smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his head. He held up the scarf he was knitting, showing his progress. “Halfway or so.”

Stiles ran a careful hand over the scarf, then he tugged Derek’s hand closer to press a tender kiss to it. “You’re so good. It’s so pretty.”

He snuggled against Derek’s shoulder, and Derek nuzzled against his head as he kept knitting. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
